


For Her Eyes Only

by reinadefuego



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Kurt and Anna are their biological kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-09-07 21:04:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8816206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinadefuego/pseuds/reinadefuego
Summary: When someone looks at Raven, even if she's wearing someone else's body, are they really looking at her or at that person?Written for challenge #511 - "overwhelm" at femslash100.





	

"Raven, I love you . . . and I know you didn't intentionally kill my goldfish, or my bonsai, but this has to stop. _Please._ "

Raven stared at her wife, unsure if Irene was being serious or just messing with her. It wasn't her fault the goldfish had died of fright when it saw Creed's face. The bonsai had been forgotten and gone without water for a month.

Work was getting on top of her. Trying to juggle the Brotherhood, apartment repairs, and two growing children, wasn't easy.

Raven sighed. "What has to?"

"Your work. You look like you're about to keel over."

"It's fine, really. How was your day?" Raven said, switching the subject. She didn't feel like talking about it, or getting in an argument. Working at an underground nightclub in District X didn't bother her, after all it wasn't really her body the people were staring at. When she shifted into a brunette model she'd seen once in a magazine in the 80s, it was that woman's body, not hers.

She could become anyone, look like anyone, so she did. Raven chose to reserve herself, her true form, for one woman and one woman only. The only woman who looked at her with raw adoration and love. The only person who truly mattered at the end of the day.


End file.
